


Flux

by ChewAcca



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 500 miles, Poetry, Russel T Davies, Sadness, lots of sadness, more sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChewAcca/pseuds/ChewAcca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smile ghosts your lips, for it is merely an imprint of the past. Time is in a constant flux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flux

**Author's Note:**

> A poem inspired by the cast and crew of Doctor Who as they did the 500 Miles video on October 31st, 2011.

You laugh  
The sound echoes through the room  
They’re so silly  
You think  
So strange  
With their costumes and songs  
The last hurrah  
A big bang to the end of the theory  
A journey’s end for the children for time

The wands they wave  
The magic they wield  
It never made much sense to you until just now  
Twirling, whirling  
Through time and space  
Towards every species  
Every race

The cosmos are touched by the light of their hearts  
A double-time tattoo  
One two  
Three four  
One two  
Three four  
The sound of drums  
But it doesn’t matter now  
It never did until too late

You laugh because you’ve never seen them so happy  
You cry because you never will again  
  


 


End file.
